Habda
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Un nuevo chico a llegado a la abadía pero por alguna razon Yuriy no puede dejar de pensar en el ¿que le está pasando a Yuriy? ¿Quién es ese nuevo chico? Mal summary pero entren y leanlo!
1. Kirian

**HABDA**

Pss aki stá lo k les prometí s la historia d la safada d Habda, y no les gusta del todo pk los k m conocen sabn k yo escribo casi puros fics d humor asi k no stoi acostumbrada a sto pro spero k les guste y spero sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 1: Kirian**

Todo esto comienza en un salón de clases, en el último lugar de la última fila; el lugar más oscuro del salón. Ahí se encuentra sentada una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes y enormes; no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que el profesor está diciendo, no está poniendo atención su mente está divagando.

De pronto, ella cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar. El ambiente se vuelve tenso, todo empieza a oscurecer….

Hay una niña de unos 5 años sentada en un columpio, está muy contenta, su madre empuja del columpio, también hay un niño como de 9 años meciéndose en el columpio, ambos están muy felices, pero de pronto su padre le dice algo a la madre de ambos niños, luego los dos les dicen a los niños que se queden ahí un momento, ellos se alejan un poco y comienzan a hablar. Los niños no saben de lo que hablan…no se imaginan lo que va a suceder.

Unos minutos más tarde el hombre baja del columpio a la niña y le dice al niño que valla con su madre, ella no se quiere ir, pregunta a donde van pero ellos no dicen nada, minutos después están en el aeropuerto; ella conoce muy bien ese lugar pues ha salido muchas veces de viaje con sus padres "yupi, nos vamos de viaje" piensa la niña; pregunta a sus padres a donde van pero no responden nada, el niño tampoco dice nada, parece estar triste. La pequeña hace varias preguntas pero nadie le responde. Pasan unos largos minutos, cada segundo es cada vez más duro. El silencio termina cuando un señor se acerca, el hombre no es joven ni viejo, parece estar feliz pues una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-Hola pequeña- Saludó el señor a la niña

-¿Quién es él, mami?- Pregunta la niña

-Hija- Explicó el padre –Tu mami y yo nos iremos de viaje por un tiempo –

-¿Viaje?- Preguntó la niña de nuevo

-Si, pero tú no podrás ir con nosotros. Por eso mientras nosotros estamos de viaje el señor te va a cuidar-

-Así es pequeña, yo te cuidaré- Dijo sonriendo el hombre a la niña

-Yo no quiero irme con el señor, yo quiero irme con ustedes-

-No puedes hija, vete con el señor- Dice la madre

-Si, ven conmigo- El señor carga a la niña y ella empieza a llorar

-No llores, el señor te tratará muy bien- Dice la madre dándole un tierno beso a la pequeña

-¿Cuándo volverán?- Pregunta la niña

-Pronto- Contesta el padre

-¿Y mi hermano?- Pregunta la niña

-A él lo va a cuidar otro señor- Contesta su padre

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?-

-No…no puede- Dice el padre

-Muy bien, hora de irnos- Dice el señor y los dos padres le dan un beso a su hija. Luego ella mira al pequeño niño

-Hermanito, nos vemos después-

-Si hermanita- Contestó tiernamente el niño

-Te quiero mucho- Dice la niña

-Yo también- Contesta el niño y los padres comienzan a llorar

El señor se aleja con la niña, ella va llorando al igual que sus padres. La niña y el hombre suben al avión.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la niña

-Raikishi

-Yo soy Habda-

-Lo sé-

El vuelo termina y ambos bajan del avión, una enorme camioneta negra ya los estaba esperando, ambos suben y nadie dice nada hasta llegar a una casa muy grande, los dos entran y las puertas se cierran. Habda no sabía que al cerrarse esas puertas también se cerraban las puertas de su alma.

El paisaje vuelve a oscurecer, ahora se ve un paisaje frío, está nevando fuertemente, hay un edificio y afuera de él se encuentra una persona luchando fuertemente contra el viento y la nieve. Cuando al fin llega a la puerta, unos hombres lo miran.

-¿Qué deseas?- Preguntaron los hombres

-Hablar con Boris-

-Él no está-

-Se que no es así, tengo un mensaje de Raikishi-

Entonces las puertas se abren y el sujeto camina por una especie de túnel, parece recordar muchas cosas; cuando llega al fin de este un joven ya lo estaba esperando.

-Boris me envió, te estábamos esperando-

-Bryan- Contesta el chico y Bryan lo mira tiernamente

-Ha…-Dice Bryan pero es interrumpido por el otro chico

-Kirian. Quiero ir con Boris-

Bryan se sorprende con la actitud del chico, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, es un chico vestido de forma muy extraña, una enorme capa cubre su rostro dejando ver sólo sus ojos verdes. El chico sólo sigue caminando

-Has cambiado mucho- Dice Bryan pero el otro chico no contesta, ellos dos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a un cuarto lleno de máquinas y computadoras.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Kirian y de pronto alguien tocó su hombro, él se asustó pero luego reconoció el rostro de aquel hombre

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma-

-Boris, eres tú- Dice el chico aliviado

-Bryan, déjanos solos- Dice Boris y Bryan obedece –Muy bien, te esperaba pero no pensé que llegarías tan pronto-

-Raikishi dijo que debía verte-

-De todos modos pensaba ir a verlo, mañana mismo iré-

-¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó molesto Kirian

-No puedo atenderte, por el momento tomarás el mismo entrenamiento que los demás-

-Será sencillo-

-Bien, acompáñame, te llevaré a tu habitación, no creas que tendrás privilegio alguno. Compartirás tu habitación con alguien más-

-¿Bryan?-

-No, compartirás con Yuriy Ivanov ya que su compañero de cuarto está en un viaje de entrenamiento en Japón-

-¿Hiwatari?-

-Así es-

-¿Cuándo volverá?-

-No lo sé y ya no hagas más preguntas, acompáñame- Los dos caminaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación

-Está es tu habitación-

-¿Está Volteir?- Preguntó el chico

-No y ya no molestes más. Obedecerás a Yamato que es el que se quedará a cargo mientras no estoy. Volveré en 5 días-

-¿Pero no se supone qué tú…?-

-Ya no preguntes más- Dice Boris empujando al chico, este cae al suelo y Boris cierra la puerta

-Hey ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta un chico pelirrojo ofreciéndole la mano

-Yo puedo solo- Contesta el chico levantándose

-¿Dormirás aquí?-

-Si- Contesta Yuriy de mala gana

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kirian-

-Yo me llamo Yuriy-

-Lo sé-

-La cama de allá es la tuya- Dice el pelirrojo señalando hacia una cama

-Genial, como si no lo supiera-

-No eres muy amable que digamos-

-Solo déjame en paz- Contesta Kirian acostándose en su cama

-Genial, se va el odioso de Kai y ahora este- Murmura Yuriy pero al escuchar eso Kirian se enfurece y empuja a Yuriy a la pared sujetándolo fuertemente de la ropa

-Nunca más me vuelvas a comparar con Hiwatari ¿entiendes?-

-Cálmate- Dice Yuriy empujando al chico y tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos, Kirian trata de soltarse pero no puede

-Eres fuerte, pero no eres problema para mí- Dice Yuriy pero Kirian logra soltarse y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Yuriy, éste lo tira al piso y está a punto de golpearlo

-¡Anda, golpéame!- Grita Kirian pero Yuriy mira los ojos verdes del chico y baja el puño

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Yuriy

-Tu peor pesadilla- Dice Kirian levantándose y recostándose en la cama. Después de esto, Yuriy quedó muy confundido.

Al otro día: Es muy temprano, hasta para Yuriy es temprano, es despertado por los golpes de un blade, se da cuenta de que su compañero está practicando, los golpes son cada vez más fuertes

-Algunos intentamos dormir o por lo menos eso hacemos las personas normales- Comenta Yuriy muy molesto pero Kirian parece no escucharlo -¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?-

-Yo no soy una persona normal- Contesta Kirian sin quitar los ojos de su Beyblade

-Eso lo descubrí desde un principio, bueno me voy a duchar ¿no irás?-

-Ya me duché-

-¿Estaban abiertas ya las duchas?-

-Yo no necesito permiso de nadie-

-Que raro- Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación, iba pensando en lo extraño que Kirian era cuando se encontró con Bryan –Hey, Hola Bryan ¿A dónde vas?-

-Estoy buscando a Kirian-

-Ah, es mi compañero de cuarto pero ¿Ya lo conocías?-

-No te importa- Dice Bryan siguiendo su camino

-Hoy todos están muy raros-

Así pasaron los días, todos estaban impresionados con el nuevo chico, sobre todo porque su rendimiento era increíble, aún así; no lograba ganarle en fuerza a Yuriy.

Una noche, Kirian y Yuriy estaban durmiendo pero fueron despertados por Boris que entró azotando la puerta y gritando

-Kirian, acompáñame- Gritó Boris tomando fuertemente del brazo a Kirian quien se despertó bruscamente

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Yuriy que estaba tan confundido como su compañero

-No lo volveré a repetir, Kirian ven conmigo- Gritó aún más Boris y Kirian se levantó enfadado

-Esto está cada vez más raro- Murmura Yuriy recostándose de nuevo. Cuando se despertó se sorprendió mucho al ver que su compañero aún estaba dormido; parecía estar muy cansado

-¡Hey, despierta!- Dijo Yuriy sacudiendo a su compañero

-Déjame en paz- Contestó Kirian enrollándose con su cobija

-No te había visto así, siempre te despiertas temprano-

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, quiero dormir- Dijo Kirian y se volteó dándole la espalda al pelirrojo

-Como quieras- Contestó Yuriy mientras salía de la habitación con dirección a las duchas

Minutos después, Kirian se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y salió corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto al fondo de un largo pasillo. Trató de abrir la puerta pero como no pudo lanzó su blade y en un instante la puerta se abrió. Entonces entró al lugar, estaba muy oscuro y había muchas máquinas muy antiguas, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por todo el lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: en una pequeña cúpula de cristal se encontraba un antiguo blade; rompió la cúpula con su puño y aunque éste comenzó a sangrar a Kirian pareció no importarle, él simplemente tomó el blade y lo acercó tiernamente a su cara –Te extrañé- Murmura tiernamente el chico

-Ese vejestorio ya no sirve, no soportará ni una sola beybatalla, al primer golpe se romperá en mil pedazos. No sé por que tanto misterio por esa porquería- Dice Yuriy y Kirian voltea asustado

-Me asustaste ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?-

-¿Para qué quieres esa porquería?-

-Aléjate de mí- Dice furioso Kirian y sale del cuarto pero Yuriy lo sigue y no deja de hacer preguntas

-¿Por qué tanto misterio¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?-

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no están entrenando?- Pregunta furioso Boris a los chicos al mismo tiempo que Kirian guarda el blade en una bolsa de su pantalón -¿Qué te pasó en la mano?- Vuelve a preguntar Boris mirando la mano ensangrentada de Kirian

-Estaba entrenando pero me descontrolé y caí al suelo, el blade fue directo a mi mano. Yuriy sólo trataba de ayudar- Contesta Kirian

-Esos errores son imperdonables, ve rápido a la enfermería a que te curen eso y después vete a entrenar- Luego se dirigió a Yuriy –Y tu, ve a entrenar- Le indica el hombre dando la media vuelta y caminando pero antes se acerca a Kirian y le susurra –Ya está aquí- Después de eso se retira

-Gracias- Le dice Yuriy a Kirian una vez que Boris ya se fue

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no decir nada-

-No lo hice por ti, no podía delatarme. Además, mentir es algo muy fácil para mí- Contesta Kirian –Bueno, ya te dije que no quiero que me vuelvas a espiar- El chico sale corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones cuando en uno de los pasillos se encuentra con Kai Hiwatari

-Hey, quiero retarte a una batalla - Dice Kirian pero Kai parece ignorarlo, entonces Kirian sujeta fuertemente a Kai del brazo y éste lo mira muy molesto

-Déjame en paz- Dice Kai librándose del brazo de Kirian y después comienza a caminar pero luego Kirian se pone frente a él y lo mira

-Kai ¿No me recuerdas?- Pregunta el chico tomando de la capa que cubre su rostro y quitándosela…

Por la noche Yuriy terminaba su entrenamiento y entró a su habitación, entonces miró a Kirian que estaba leyendo

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el pelirrojo y Kirian lo miró indiferentemente

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Esto se llama leer- Contestó molestó el chico

-Mmm- Dijo Yuriy y después se quedó en silencio observando detenidamente a Kirian. Nunca ha visto su rostro y Yuriy quiere saber por que. Lo único que Yuriy ha visto son sus ojos; a Yuriy le gusta ver los ojos del chico, son muy bonitos y además expresan muchas cosas. A veces piensa que unos ojos tan bellos no corresponden a una persona tan fría y dura; en sus ojos se refleja tanta tristeza y melancolía pero al mismo tiempo pureza.

-¿Qué me ves?- Preguntó molesto Kirian al notar la mirada del pelirrojo

-Nada- Dice Yuriy volteándose y recostándose en su cama.

Por más que Yuriy trataba, no lograba descubrir nada de su compañero; lo único que sabía es que en los entrenamientos era una persona que destacaba por su gran rendimiento y en las batallas por su astucia lograba vencer a muchos, pero, algo que a Yuriy le llamaba mucho la atención era que, a pesar de que su compañero se ejercitaba mucho (incluso más que él) Yuriy aún era superior en fuerza.

Pasaban los días y Yuriy no dejaba de pensar en Kirian, era muy diferente a los demás chicos ¿Por qué no podía ver su rostro¿Por qué eran tan bellos sus ojos?, no podía tener tan mal rostro o por más horrendo que fuera con ver sus hermosos ojos todo se aliviaría.

-¿Por qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa?- Se repetía el chico y se sentía estupido, pero al mismo tiempo extraño; cuando miraba a Kirian se sentía bastante raro.Pero además sentía como si ya hubiera visto a Kirian antes, esa mirada le parecía tan familiar...Y entonces entró Kirian, ya no traía la venda en la mano, sólo se veían algunas cicatrices. El pelirrojo estaba por preguntarle a su compañero a donde había estado pues ya era bastante noche pero pensó en que seguramente no le diría nada así que prefirió no gastar sus energías.

-¿Qué me sucede?- Murmuró el pelirrojo y se quedó dormido.

Yuriy caminaba por los pasillos de la abadía cuando vio sentado en el piso a Kirian llorando, él se acerca y de pronto Kirian lo abraza; él se estremece y también lo abraza. Entonces Kirian lo mira con sus hermosos ojos y se quita la capa que cubre de su rostro pero antes de que pueda ver algo llega Kai y lo aparta de él, Kirian abraza cariñosamente a Kai quien le responde protectoramente. Yuriy se siente furioso e intenta golpear a Kai pero Kirian se interpone

-¡Kirian! Kai…- Grita Yuriy despertando sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que su compañero

-¿Qué sucede? Gritaste mi nombre y el de Kai-

-Nada- Contesta el chico mirando confundido a Su compañero y nota que él baja la mirada -¿Por qué usas siempre esa capa?-

-Nadie debe ver lo que hay bajo de ella-

-¿Es tan malo?-

-Ni yo lo soporto- Responde Kirian levantándose y saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada

Yuriy aún no entendía ese sueño ¿Kirian llorando¿Por qué alguien tan fuerte lloraría¿Por qué se había sentido así cuando Kirian lo había abrazado¿Y por qué rayos le molestaba tanto que Kai lo abrazara y que Kirian lo prefiriera a él? –Sueño estupido- Murmuró y fue directo a las duchas, iba caminando y pensando en su extraño sueño cuando tropezó pero unos brazos lo tomaron fuertemente evitando la caída. Yuriy levanto la cabeza y sólo vio los ojos de Kirian, el lo soltó bruscamente y lo miró con la indiferencia de siempre

-Ten más cuidado- Dijo y se fue

-¿Por qué? Esos brazos…sus ojos- Se dijo confundido

Pasaron los días y los sueños de Yuriy eran cada vez más frecuentes, todos muy parecidos al primero, ya no los soportaba. Pero un día uno de esos sueños fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, Yuriy se levantó y abrió la puerta

-Y ahora que… ¿Kai?- Preguntó sorprendido Yuriy

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Kai muy molesto

-¿Quién?-

-Tu compañero de cuarto- En ese momento Yuriy se dio cuenta de que Kirian no estaba en su cama

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-

-No te incumbe- Dice molesto Kai apunto de irse pero entonces llega Kirian

-¿Kai¿Qué pasa?-

-Acompáñame- Dice Kai molesto tomando fuertemente del brazo a Kirian y llevándoselo, él no parece mostrar ninguna resistencia.

Yuriy está confundido, para él todo parece un sueño y no quiere pensar más en eso.

CONTINUARA

K les pareció? ojalá y les haya gustado, pliss dejen sus reviews


	2. Se rebela el misterio

Hola! Aquí estoy d nuevo con el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero q les guste; pienso hacer este fic + corto para q así en cada capitulo se revelen más cosas, ojala y les guste.

Ah! Y agradezco sus reviews a: **Senshi Hisaki Raiden** (me alegra k te haya gustado y grax x eso d k tmb puedo scribir historias serias, pss ni yo m lo creo pro kreo k sto sta bn pro 1000 grax x tu review), **sky d** (muxas grax x tu review y por cierto, en este capitulo vas a saber por k la historia se llama Habda) y a **Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari** (m alegra k te haya gustado, grax x tu reviews). Pro bueno aki les dejo la segunda parte a ver k les parece:

**Capitulo 2: Se revela el misterio **

Era más de media noche y Yuriy estaba solo, no había visto a Kirian en todo el día y aunque hacía como que no le importaba la verdad era que estaba muy preocupado. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Kirian muy lastimado, a pesar de la capa que cubría su rostro y la mucha ropa que traía puesta podía ver heridas en sus brazos y notó que bajo la capa goteaba sangre; apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó preocupado Yuriy ayudando a su compañero

-Estoy bien- Contestó con un hilo de voz

-Fue Kai ¿Verdad?-

-N…no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo no…- Murmuró Kirian pero se desmayó en los brazos de Yuriy, él lo recostó en la cama y lo observó; no pudo soportarlo más y le quitó la capa que cubría su rostro; lo que vio le sorprendió: A pesar de las heridas, el rostro es hermoso, es una bella chica. Es… ¿Habda? La pequeña niña que cada verano iba a la abadía a jugar con Kai, Bryan y él. En realidad no sabía mucho de ella; apenas si había recordado su nombre y en realidad había cambiado mucho desde aquella última vez que la había visto, él tendría unos 9 años la última vez que la vio; fue en verano como siempre y sucedió lo mismo de siempre: llegó gritando y lo convenció a él de jugar, el pequeño Kai no quiso jugar y Bryan estuvo extraño todo ese verano, justo el día en que ella iba a irse, Bryan (quien ya tenía 11 años) quiso hablar con ella antes de que se fuera y ella lo abrazó como lo hacía siempre que veía a Bryan. Pero fuera de eso no recordaba nada más, y seguramente, como eran tan pequeños nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Habda algo sobre su pasado: quien era realmente, porque solo venía cada verano, etc.

Hay tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Yuriy, quiere saber quien fue el idiota que le hizo eso, quiere saber que hizo para merecer estar en ese lugar. La mira tiernamente; tiene ganas de abrazarla, incluso de besar sus labios pero ahora lo único que le interesa es saber quien le hizo eso para matarlo.

Pero la puerta se abre y Yuriy vuelve a cubrir rápidamente el rostro de la chica; se da cuenta de que el que ha entrado es Kai, éste mira molesto a Yuriy

-Déjanos solos- Grita Kai

-¿Tú fuiste?- Grita Yuriy furioso

-Te dije que nos dejaras solos- Grita Kai empujando a Yuriy hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta.

Yuriy cae al suelo y recuerda el rostro ensangrentado de la chica ¿Por qué está aquí¿Qué hizo para merecerlo? Se pregunta y escucha algunos gritos dentro de la habitación; quiere entrar y matar a Kai pero la puerta está cerrada y por más intentos que hace no puede abrirla. Se siente tan impotente de no poder hacer nada. Vuelve a golpear la puerta y en ese momento llega Boris.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-Kai me obligo a salir, está con Kirian, cerró la puerta…-

-Ah, pues será mejor que se quede allí, ve con Bryan a dormir-

-Pero…-

-¡Obedece!- Grita Boris y Yuriy se siente un cobarde mientras camina y entra a la habitación de Bryan

-¿Kai?- Pregunta Bryan medio dormido

-Se quedó con Kirian….me preocupa que se quede sola con él- Dice Yuriy sin pensar pero reacciona rápidamente, sin embargo, Bryan responde primero

-¿Sola¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-

-Eh pues…- Dice nervioso Yuriy pero se da cuenta de que Bryan también lo sabe -¿Acaso tú sabes algo?-

-¿De qué?- Pregunta nervioso Bryan

-¡Tú lo sabías¡Sabías que Kirian es una chica!-

-Por tú bien aléjate de todo eso-

-¿Por qué¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-¿Quién más sabe¿Kai lo sabe?- Entonces Yuriy calla un momento –Kai no sería capaz de golpear a una chica, entonces…- Corre a la puerta pero Bryan se interpone

-Déjame pasar, quiero ayudarla-

-Entonces no te metas, Kai no le hará nada-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por que antes de que alguien la lastimara yo…- Dice Bryan pero entonces enmudece

-¿Tú qué¿Qué rayos sucede aquí¿Qué es lo qué no sé?- Pregunta furioso

-Mucho- Murmuró Bryan. Yuriy creyó enloquecer y empujo a Bryan para salir, corrió y vio la puerta de su habitación abierta, entró y sólo vio a Kirian recostada en su cama boca abajo. El se acercó y acaricio su cabeza pero Kirian lo rechazó fuertemente

-No me toques- Murmuró

-Ya lo sé todo, he visto tu rostro; eres una chica. Habda ¿Por qué ocultar ese rostro tan hermoso?-

Ella se levantó y se descubrió el rostro –Por que es horrible-

-Pero si eres hermosa- Dijo acercándose a ella

-¡No¡No hablo de lo físico! Hablo de lo que hay dentro de esta chica, de lo que quiero que acabe

-Déjame ayudarte-

-Ni siquiera entenderías- Dijo la chica burlonamente

-No eres la única que tiene problemas, mira a tu alrededor-

-Nadie ha pasado por lo que yo he pasado-

-Puedo escucharte-

-¡Te digo que no!- Gritó la chica –Eres igual que todos-

-No es cierto, quiero ayudarte-

Entonces la chica se liberó de la enorme capa que la cubría, luego se quitó la mucha ropa que cubría su cuerpo quedándose con unos cortos shorts y con una blusa blanca ajustada; Yuriy la miró como nunca había mirado a nadie. Nunca había visto algo así: era hermosa, no sólo su rostro; su cuerpo era hermoso, se había quedado sin aliento, el chico descubrió que ella no era una niña y mucho menos tenía cuerpo de hombre, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy bien formado. Nunca se había sentido así, tan…extraño.

Ella lo miró llena de furia y a la vez tristeza –Idiota- Dijo y luego se metió en su cama y se cubrió por completo bajo las cobijas, por más que Yuriy intentó la chica no volvió a hacer ni decir nada en toda la noche.

Al otro día Yuriy despertó y vio que Habda ya no estaba, no tuvo otra opción más que irse a duchar y a entrenar. Se estaba ejercitando cuando vio a Kai caminando, entonces corrió hacia el y antes de que Kai se diera cuenta, Yuriy lo golpeo, Kai reaccionó furioso y también lo golpeó, los dos comenzaron a pelear pero alguien los separó: Habda Yuriy lo miró y a pesar de que la capa cubría su rostro de nuevo, él recordó a aquella hermosa chica.

-Dejen de pelear como animales. Boris los quiere entrenando- Dijo Habda y se fue, Yuriy trató de seguirla pero Kai lo detuvo

-Ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Preguntó furioso

-¿Qué¿Qué es Habda¿Qué es hermosa? Si, lo sé pero lo que aún no se es porque fuiste capaz de golpear a alguien así- Contestó Yuriy aún más molestó que Kai

-Yo no le hice nada-

-¿Entonces por qué llegó ayer sangrando y llena de heridas?-

-Tuvo una beybatalla, ella es aún muy débil-

-¿Contigo?-

-¡No! Con…Boris-

-¿Qué¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Gritó Yuriy y entonces Kai lo sujetó fuertemente por la ropa

-¡Déjala en paz! Más vale que te alejes de ella-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yuriy y Kai bajó la cabeza –Tú… ¿la quieres?-

-Ella es mía-

-¿Qué?- Gritó Yuriy, entonces miró a Kai

-Ella y yo estamos comprometidos desde que éramos niños-

-¿Hablas en serio?- Entonces Yuriy se soltó y salió corriendo

CONTINUARA

Espero q les haya gustado pk la vdd me esforce mucho en este capitulo, diganme que opinan y si tiene alguna sugerencia o algo no duden en decirmela.

Habda Ivanov


	3. ¿Hermanos?

**Capitulo 3¿Hermanos? **

En todo el día no dejó de pensar en las palabras de Kai ¿Comprometidos? Eso era una estupidez pero él no podía evitar sentirse mal ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Entonces por su mente pasó una idea pero trató de borrarla al instante ¿Él enamorado de Habda? Esa cierto que era hermosa, cada vez que la veía sentía algo muy especial ¿Amor? Pensaba esto cuando Kirian entró, Yuriy la miró fijamente y ella lo notó

-¡Ya deja de mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno!- Gritó

-Lo siento Habda -

-Si, ese es mi nombre…pero si se los dices a alguien te mataré; para todos debo ser Kirian-

-Entiendo- Dijo y de nuevo le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Kai –Kai…Kai me dijo que tú y él…que…están comprometidos- Dijo y entonces Habda se estremeció

-Eso no importa-

-Claro que importa. Tú… ¿Tú lo quieres?-

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó y salió de la habitación corriendo, Yuriy la siguió pero de pronto la perdió de vista; esta vez no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo de siempre así que se pasó un largo rato buscándola pero no la encontró, decidió regresar a su habitación pero cuando pasó por la habitación de Bryan escuchó algo parecido a un llanto; se acercó a la puerta con el fin de escuchar algo, eran unos susurros, una voz dulce; Yuriy estaba seguro de que era la voz de Habda y también escuchó la voz de Bryan, decía algo así como "Si pudiera ya te hubiera sacado de aquí" Yuriy empujó la puerta y lo que vio le sorprendió: estaba Bryan abrazando tiernamente a Habda que tenía el rostro descubierto

-¡¿Habda¿Bryan¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Yuriy ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Habda molesta

-Tú… ¿estás…enamorada de Bryan? Por eso Kai no te importa ¿Quieres a Bryan?-

-Yuriy estas en un grave error- Le dijo Bryan

-Ah ¡Entonces díganme que sucede!- Gritó Yuriy

-¡Él es mi hermano maldita sea!- Gritó Habda y Yuriy se quedó en silencio

-¿Tú…tú hermano?- Murmuró Yuriy

-Entra y siéntate- Dijo Bryan indicándole que se sentara en la cama donde estaba él y Habda, Yuriy obedeció y Bryan volvió a abrazar tiernamente a Habda

-¿Son hermanos? Esto es una locura….- Murmuró Yuriy

-Habda y yo somos medios hermanos…nos une la misma madre pero ella…murió-

-Si lo que querías era saber de mi vida ahí lo tienes, cuando tenía 5 años mis padres me dejaron con Raikishi, un hombre que se dedicó a entrenarme para que fuera la mejor en el Beyblade, mi madre murió de una extraña enfermedad y por eso mis padres decidieron que me quedara con Raikishi…para que no viera morir a mi madre, hicieron lo mismo con Bryan pero a él lo enviaron a este lugar pues Raikishi sólo quiso hacerse cargo de mi. Cuando crecí pensé que algún día mi padre vendría por mi pero el sólo vino una vez cuando yo tenía 11 años…me dijo que ahora era un hombre importante de negocios y que no podía llevarme con él, que quería que yo fuera la mejor en el Beyblade y que sólo eso lo haría feliz, nunca supe realmente porque. A mi hermano lo enviaron a este lugar con Boris, mi padre pensó que Boris y Raikishi eran buenos hombres pero no fue así, a mi hermano lo veía cada verano porque mi madre le pidió a Raikishi que nunca dejara que nos alejáramos el uno del otro pero Boris me prohibió que le dijera a los demás que Bryan era mi hermano y por eso lo trataba como a los demás niños. Esa es toda mi historia ¿Contento?-

-Yo…yo no creí que las cosas fueran así- Murmuró Yuriy

-Como sea- Dijo Habda –Ya es tarde, si Boris descubre que no estamos en la habitación nos matará, vámonos- Dijo Habda y se levantó, luego miró a Bryan –Nos vemos después-

-Si- Contestó Bryan y Habda y Yuriy salieron

-Yo…lo siento. No creí que las cosas fueran así- Dijo Yuriy

-Olvídalo- Dijo Habda y se volvió a cubrir el rostro

-No deberías cubrirte el rostro, eres muy hermosa-

-Dilo otra vez y te patearé-

-Sobre lo de Kai…-

-Lo odio. ¿Era lo que querías saber? Además, él tampoco siente nada por mí-

-¿Qué¿Entonces por qué están comprometidos?-

-Cosas del pasado. Problemas entre Volteir y mi padre-

-¿Y por eso tiene que casarse?-

-Muchas veces terminamos pagando por los errores de otros-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso-

-Pero…-

-Déjame en paz- Dijo Habda y se recostó en su cama

Ahora Yuriy se sentía más aliviado ¿Enamorado de Habda? De nuevo se sintió extraño y se quedó dormido.

CONTINUARA


	4. No puedo amarte

Hola! Bn si jejeje no me había fijado q´ el capitulo estaba así, sorry, pero ya aquí les va de nuevo y gracias a Senshi Hisaki Raiden y a sky d por notificarme y por leer mi fic, mil gracias chicas. Así q aquí les va de nuevo.

Nota: Beyblade no me pertenece

Capitulo 4:

-Yuriy, despierta…si Boris se da cuenta de que aún no te has levantado te matará- Decía una voz dulce moviendo suavemente la cabeza del pelirrojo. Cuando Yuriy despertó miró los ojos de Habda, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y que podía pasar horas contemplando, la chica tenía el rostro cubierto cosa que Yuriy odiaba, no podía soportar que aquella chica ocultara su belleza de esa forma y peor aún que aparentara ser lo que no era, pero sabía que esa no había sido su decisión, sabía que al igual que él y todos los chicos de la abadía no había tenido otra elección. No quería levantarse, se sentía muy cansado y Habda aún tenía su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, no quería que ese momento terminara, el chico tomó la mano de ella y Habda se asustó, Yuriy sentía la mano de Habda que estaba helada, no sabía que decirle, ambos se quedaron en silencio pero la chica apartó su mano bruscamente y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo poder amarlo? ¿Sentir algo por él?- Era inútil, por más que trataba no podía pensar en otra cosa pero al mismo tiempo no quería aceptarlo ¿Cómo aceptar que amaba a Yuriy? Además, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad eso que sentía era amor, desde hace muchos años que no había sentido otra cosa que no fuera odio, pero eso era diferente, no podía más y cayó al piso, se quedó sentada abrazando sus rodillas, quería gritar pero no podía y miró los muros del lugar, toda su vida había estado atrapada; comenzó a sentir como si la respiración le faltara, creía ahogarse y sentir que el oxigeno se terminaba. Creyó enloquecer cuando de pronto alguien tocó bruscamente su hombro y ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada- Dijo ella tratando de levantarse pero el chico que le hablaba ya se había sentado a su lado, estaba asustada, aunque no pareciera la presencia de ese chico la atemorizaba, siempre le había infundido un pavor sobrenatural que no podía explicar. Pero no podía demostrarlo, siempre había sido fuerte y no podía flaquear ante él ni ante nadie.

-No quise que las cosas fueran así- Decía el chico en un tono que ella nunca había escuchado y eso la atemorizó aún más, él sabía que Habda estaba asustada, siempre lo había sabido, podía sentir el miedo en cada parte de su cuerpo; la veía temblar y se estremecía, desde hace tiempo ambos sentían cierta repugnancia el uno del otro. –Se que crees que soy un monstruo- Continuo hablando y ella se levantó y antes de que pudiera huir él ya la sostenía fuertemente de los brazos como siempre solía hacerlo, y ella no podía escapar de él, era demasiado fuerte, era lo único que a ella le gustaba de él, aquella fuerza tan impresionante, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir la persona más débil del mundo cuando estaba ante él. La estaba lastimando como siempre y ella trataba de soportar aquellos brazos tan fuertes que apretaban los suyos.

-Déjame…déjame- Murmuraba bajando la cabeza y por primera vez en muchos años, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, siempre trataba de aguantarlo pero esta vez no había podido, y él seguía sacudiéndola y diciendo cosas que ella no escuchó pero de pronto se detuvo y la soltó, tomó del rostro de la chica y miró sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas

-Es lo mejor…entiéndelo-

-¡Lo mejor para ti, maldita sea!- Gritó ella y el chico volvió a tomarla fuertemente por los brazos, ambos se sentían atrapados, como si solo estuvieran los dos en ese solo y frío lugar.

-Sabes que no es así…es lo mejor para ambos, no tenemos otra opción-

-No…no hay otra opción…nunca ha habido otras opciones…-

-Se que me odias pero….- Por primera vez el chico no sabía que decir, se quedo en silencio mirando a la chica que aún lloraba –No llores…perdón- Era la primera vez que el chico pedía disculpas y ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía pero desde hace tiempo que se sentía muy culpable y esa era otra de las razones por las que no soportaba estar con ella, odiaba ver sus ojos tan llenos de tristeza de la cual era en parte culpable también él.

-Kai…no puedo…no quiero-

-¡Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Pero no tenemos otra opción-

-No puedo- Murmuró Habda débilmente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró a Kai, aún así sentía un nudo en la garganta, ambos se quedaron callados y, por primera vez, ella dejó de sentir ese odio y repugnancia hacia él, se sintió más débil que nunca y supo que necesitaba protección, se refugió en los brazos de Kai que al sentir su cuerpo se heló, y no supo que hacer así que le correspondió suavemente y sintió sus lágrimas en su hombro. Para Kai era un momento incomodo pero al mismo tiempo diferente, no sabía como expresar lo que sentía y siguió abrazándola cuidadosamente, no quería lastimarla, la sintió tan frágil…

-¡Habda!- Al escuchar esa voz al instante ella se separó de Kai y miró al pelirrojo que también la miraba llenó de furia y a la vez tristeza –Kai…pensé que ustedes…que todo era mentira- Dijo el chico tratando de mostrar indiferencia pero no podía, apretó su puño fuertemente y miró a Kai con odio, alguna vez lo había considerado su amigo pero ahora sólo quería matarlo. Ella tampoco sabía que decir pero si sabía que Kai tenía razón y que no tenía otra opción

-No me vuelvas a llamar así…soy Kirian, si Boris describe que ya sabes la verdad nos irá muy mal a los dos- Dijo la chica indiferentemente sin saber que más decir y se fue de ahí sin decir nada. Yuriy se quedó frente a Kai que lo miraba como si de alguna forma estuviera retándolo, Kai no sentía nada por ella que no fuera lástima pero sabía que con Yuriy las cosas eran diferentes; nunca lo había visto así, sabía muy bien que el si sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Habda pero no había vuelta atrás, no quería hacerlo pero no había otra opción. Era una decisión que Habda y él habían tomado desde hace mucho tiempo y ni ella ni Hiwatari querían dañar a Yuriy pero ahora debía hacerlo, Kai no encontraba las palabras correctas y terminó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Están enamorado de ella?- Preguntó al pelirrojo quien se quedó en silencio un momento

-¿Tú?- Preguntó Yuriy y Kai entendió que le estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, se encogió de hombros y contestó con un certero –No- pero Yuriy no aceptó esta respuesta -¿Entonces?

-Hay muchas cosas que no están en nuestras manos- Se limitó a decir

-¿Cómo que cosas?- Preguntó Yuriy sintiendo que ya no podía más y que en cualquier momento estallaría

-Cosas que no entenderías, pero por favor…aléjate de ella-

-¡Ja! ¿Para que así pueda dejarte el camino completamente libre? Pues como quieras pero yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente…yo si amo a Habda y estoy seguro de que ella también siente algo por mi, me niego a resignarme…-

-¡Si la amas tanto olvídate de ella!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es lo mejor, ni ella ni yo podemos amar a nadie…nuestro maldito destino es estar juntos para toda la vida aunque ambos nos odiemos. Y si interpones sólo sufrirás…y la harás sufrir a ella…-

-Kai, deja de decir tonterías y mejor acepta de una vez que tú también la quieres…que no quieres que esté con ella porque tu sientes lo mismo que yo por Habda-

-¡No digas tonterías! Yo la odio…se me revuelve el estomago solamente con verla…la encuentro tan repulsiva…- Antes de que Kai terminara de hablar recibió un fuerte golpe de Yuriy, ambos estaban furiosos pero Kai respiro profundo y se dio la media vuelta retirándose del lugar –Si tanto la amas déjala en paz…- Volvió a decir Kai y se fue de ahí

-Idiota- Murmuró Yuriy

Por la noche Yuriy regresó a su habitación y se encontró con Habda sentada en su cama mirando una foto, entonces se sentó al lado de ella y también miró la foto

-Ella era mi madre…- Dijo Habda señalando a una mujer en la foto, tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña que por la mirada Yuriy supo al instante que se trataba de Habda, también estaba un hombre cargando a un niño: el padre de Habda y Bryan -¿Lo ves? Ella era muy hermosa…-

-Si, tanto como tú- Dijo Yuriy y Habda hizo un gesto de incomodidad

-Esta foto nos la tomamos en Paris…mi madre adoraba Paris….- Murmuró Habda bajando la cabeza y tratando de no llorar, entonces Yuriy la abrazó pero ella lo rechazó

-Habda…por favor-

-Yuriy…sólo déjame en paz…-

-Pero yo…yo te amo…- Dijo el pelirrojo sin siquiera pensarlo y Habda lo miró sorprendida con sus enormes ojos, entonces comenzó a llorar y Yuriy la abrazó, ella también lo hizo y ambos se sintieron bastante extraños, entonces él se acercó cada vez más al rostro de la chica y la beso, fue un beso suave y tierno –Te amo…- Volvió a murmurar Yuriy pero Habda se levanto y bajó la mirada

-Yo…yo no…yo no te amo- Murmuró con la mirada baja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Amas a Kai?-

-¡Ya te dije que no! Pero a ti tampoco…déjame en paz…- Entonces Habda se tocó el pecho pues le estaba doliendo mucho, sintió que se desmayaba, se sentía mareada y todo le daba vueltas, comenzó a salir mucha sangre de su nariz y estuvo a punto de caer pero Yuriy la sostuvo fuertemente y luego la llevó a la cama, Habda ya había perdido el conocimiento

-Habda…Habda despierta….- Decía el pelirrojo, luego pidió ayuda y llegaron unos hombres que la llevaron a la enfermería

CONTINUARA


	5. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Cuando Habda despertó estaba en la enfermería, trató de levantarse y vio que no estaba sola, ahí estaba Boris mirándola, ella tenía miedo, ese hombre la asustaba pero no podía hacer nada, se levantó y de nuevo comenzó a dolerle el pecho pero trató de ignorar el dolor

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Boris

-Como si te importara…- Respondió Habda molesta

-Tienes razón…no me importas en lo absoluto pero si llegarás a morir, perderíamos un buen beyluchador…bueno solamente un beyluchador porque buena no eres y además... tú sabes, la deuda entre Volteir y tu padre nunca quedaría saldada y eso no te gustaría… ¿O si? A tu padre le iría muy mal-

-¿Por qué habría de importarme él si yo no le importo? Para mi el ya está muerto

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas niña…no sabes cuando puede hacerse eso realidad

-Ya te dije que no me importa lo que a ese señor le pase

-Jajaja como digas, tonta- Dijo Boris irónicamente y se dirigió a la salida pero de pronto se detuvo –Por cierto…he notado que entre Yuriy Ivanov y tú hay algo más que simple compañerismo…ten mucho cuidado, no queremos que tengas problemas con que Kai y su abuelo…te puede ir muy mal y claro a Ivanov le iría peor…así que ten mucho cuidado en lo que hagas ¿Entendido?- Preguntó Boris pero ella se quedó callada con la cabeza baja y entonces Boris le dio una fuerte bofetada

-Entendido- Murmuró Habda, entonces Boris se fue y Habda se quedó ahí un rato hasta que decidió volver a su habitación pero en el camino se encontró con Bryan

-Yuriy me dijo que te habían llevado a la enfermería ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Bryan preocupado

-Si, estoy bien, no fue nada- Contestó Habda y siguió caminando

-¿Qué te sucede?- Volvió a preguntar Bryan alcanzándola

-Nada…estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar-

-Habda…te conozco bien, eres mi hermana y se que algo te sucede

-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!- Gritó y se fue corriendo a su habitación, en cuanto entró Yuriy se acercó a ella y le preguntó que como se encontraba, ella sólo lo miraba sin pronunciar una palabra, entonces Yuriy tomó su mano y volvió a preguntarle como estaba, Habda no podía más, sintió ganas de llorar pero se resistió y lo único que hizo fue apartar bruscamente su brazo y alejarse de Yuriy

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Todos déjenme en paz! ¡Váyanse al demonio todos!- Gritó y se refugió bajo sus sabanas, Yuriy trató de acercarse y hacerla sentir mejor pero todo fue en vano…

Los días pasaron y nada parecía mejorar, Habda no hablaba ya con nadie, ni siquiera con Bryan, se dedicaba día y noche a entrenar hasta que llegó el torneo mundial, el cual los Blitzgreit Boys habían empezado muy bien pero Boris aún no había dejado beybatallar a Habda, por más que ella se lo pedía Boris le decía que debía esperar y ella estaba segura que la dejaría beybatallar hasta la final con los G-Revolution pero no fue así…

Los BlitzgreitBoys ya estaban en las semifinales y se enfrentarían con los Majestic, ya estaba decidido todo: Bryan iría contra Jhonny, Yuriy contra Enrique y Kirian contra Roberth, pero al parecer ella estaba muy confundida

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo iré contra ese niño rico? Creí que harías que beybatallara hasta la final-

-Tú fuiste el que estuvo molestándome con eso de que querías luchar así que para que me dejes en paz irás contra ese tonto…o que... ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

-¡Ja! ¿Miedo yo? Jajaja de verdad tienes sentido del humor… ¿Cómo me va a dar miedo luchar con ese tonto? Hmmm ya verá ese presumido lo que es jugar al beyblade-

-No te confíes tanto, podría darte una sorpresa- Dijo Boris y Kirian se quedó muy confundida

Entonces comenzaron las semifinales, la primera sería la de Boris contra Jhonny que fue una batalla muy intensa pero finalmente el ganador había sido Jhonny, Bryan y todo el equipo no podían creerlo.

Después seguiría la batalla de Enrique contra Yuriy la cual el pelirrojo había ganado muy fácilmente, esto le causaba un poco de alivio al equipo pero Habda estaba muy nerviosa, cuando la beybatalla de Yuriy terminó, Kirian se dirigió al beyestadio y Yuriy se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído: Suerte, se que ganarás… Ella se quedó helada un momento pero llegó y miró a Roberth que también le dedico una mirada retante, ambos se prepararon y justo antes de que iniciara la batalla, Habda se dio cuenta de que entre el publicó estaba un hombre que la miraba fijamente, ella lo conocía bien, de nuevo sintió ese odio que sentía desde niña y era el momento de demostrarle a ese hombre lo que ella era, demostrarle que ya no era la niñita consentida y débil que él había conocido…

3-2-1… ¡LET-IT-RIP!

-Esto será muy fácil- Murmuró Roberth provocando que Kirian se enfureciera más

-Ya veremos… ¡Draik ataca!- Gritó y Draik le dio un fuerte golpe al blade de Roberth pero este parecía no rendirse

-¡Griffolyon ataque daga de viento!- Gritaba Roberth y los dos blades se golpeaban fuertemente, la batalla cada vez se volvía más intensa y parecía no tener un ganador, pero algo que llamó la atención de ambos es que su forma de beybatallar era muy similar, incluso pareciera que algunos movimientos y ataques ya los conocían a pesar de que era la primera vez que beybatallaban, ambos ya estaban muy cansados, el público estaba seguro de que sería un empate, Kirian creía ya no poder más pero entonces vio de nuevo a ese hombre que sonreía maliciosamente, como recordándole a Habda que él tenía razón y que ella seguía siendo la misma niña débil de antes, esto provocó la ira de Kirian quien decidió terminar con la batalla

-¡Draik ataque secreto!- Fue entonces que el blade de Kirian realizó un ataque especial que finalmente venció a Griffolyon

-Yo…yo…no puede ser- Dijo Roberth levantando su blade destrozado

-Jajaja tienes razón…fue muy fácil ¿No?- Dijo Kirian irónicamente y Roberth lo miró con odio

-Idiota, algún día me vengaré y te venceré-

-Bien…muero por que llegue ese día- Dijo Kirian y entonces vio que aquel hombre se levantaba y se iba pero ella salió corriendo tras de él hasta que lo alcanzó en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la salida

-¡Espera!- Gritó Habda y el hombre se detuvo

-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme- Respondió el hombre sonriendo –Has crecido tanto-

-¿Por qué viniste?- Preguntó Habda

-Sólo quería comprobar lo que Boris me dijo, verdaderamente has mejorado mucho, me sorprendes…-

-¡Déjate de tonterías!

-Tu eres la que debería dejarse de tonterías, además, no deberías hablarme así, después de todo soy tu…-

-¡Eres un idiota! El hombre que me arruinó la vida y ¿Sabes? Si estás vivo es gracias a mí…- Dijo Habda pero el hombre lo interrumpió

-Valla, valla, sigues siendo igual de orgullosa que antes ¿No es así? Deberías ir con más cuidado, después de todo tú vida es la que depende de mi…soy lo único que tienes-

-Te equivocas…yo no tengo nada…no tengo a nadie-

-Y aquí vamos, pensé que ya no eras la niñita llorona de antes pero me equivoque-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-Okay, okay pero tú eres la que me vino a buscar ¿No?-

-Si, sólo quería comprobar que sigues siendo el mismo hombre frío, sin escrúpulos y malvados que arruino mi vida…-

-¿Y por qué habría de cambiar?-

-Porque pensé que al menos sentirías aunque sea un poco de amor por mí…pero me equivoque- Dijo Habda tratando de no llorar pero el hombre soltó una carcajada

-Pequeña…sigues siendo la misma de antes-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio!- Gritó Habda

-¡Padre! ¿Por qué estás hablando con ese chico?- Preguntó Roberth al hombre

-¿Padre?- Preguntó Kirian

-Si, padre… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- Volvió a preguntar Roberth

-No, ninguno, solamente me sorprendió el nivel de este chico y quise hablar un poco con él- Contestó el hombre –Además, ya nos conocíamos ¿No es así Kirian?- Preguntó el hombre y Kirian asintió muy confundida

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es qué ya se conocían?- Preguntó Roberth de nuevo

-Es una larga historia que te contaré después…Pero por ahora es mejor ir a casa, hijo. Tuviste un día duro-

-Si- Volvió a contestar muy confundido Roberth y ambos se fueron pero cuando ya estaban en la salida, el hombre miró a Kirian de nuevo

-Por cierto Kirian, feliz cumpleaños-

-¡Vete al infierno!- Gritó Kirian y entonces llegó Yuriy

-Hab…Kirian… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Quién es ese hombre?- Dijo señalando al hombre que iba con Roberth

-Hmmm él…ni siquiera importa- Dijo Kirian

-Bueno, no te preguntaré más pero acompáñame por favor-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-

-Sólo sígueme- Dijo Yuriy tomándola de la mano y llevándosela

CONTINUARA

Bueno, pues espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ya salí de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más rápido, bueno espero les haya gustado, plis dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció.

Bueno, se cuidan pásensela muy bien en estos días y diviértanse en las posadas jeje

Bye!

Habda Ivanov


End file.
